Goodbye
by If you says so
Summary: Finn est appelé sous les drapeaux à peine dix mois après son engagement. Il va devoir dire au revoir à tous ces amis ainsi qu'à Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

A la fin du lycée, tout le monde avait prit des chemins différents. Quelques uns continuaient leurs études à McKinley et d'autres s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins du pays. Quinn avait déménagée pour faire sa rentrée à Yale. Mercedes, Puck et Sam ont emménagés à Los Angeles. Rachel était arrivée à New York la première, suivit par Kurt et quelques semaines plus tard par Santana. Finn s'était engagé dans l'armée, et Puck errait un peu dans la nature.

Depuis dix mois Finn était à l'armée. Il s'entraînait quotidiennement au camp de Fort Benning en Géorgie. Il était devenu très musclé, lui faisant définitivement oublié son corps d'adolescent complexé. Comme chaque matin, il courrait avec les autres soldats autour du camp quand un officier en uniforme l'interpella.  
>- Lieutenant HUDSON !<br>Finn se détacha du groupe et se présenta devant l'homme en le saluant solennellement.  
>- Major !<br>- Repos soldat !  
>Finn obéit, et prit l'enveloppe que lui tendit le major.<br>- L'armée à besoin de vous, Lieutenant.  
>L'homme s'en alla, laissant Finn ouvrir l'enveloppe pour découvrir sa mission. Finn sortit son ordre de mission et fut sous le choc. Rejoint par un de ses camarades, il rangea la lettre d'incorporation dans son enveloppe.<br>- HUDSON ! Que te voulait le major ?  
>Finn déglutit avant de lui répondre.<br>- Je suis appelé sous le drapeau…  
>- Oh merde… Tu pars où ?<br>Finn fit face à son ami.  
>- Désolé, mission protégée.<br>L'homme mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Finn.  
>- Tu pars dans combien de temps ?<br>Finn marmonna.  
>- Jeudi…<br>Trois jours. Il avait trois longs jours pour faire son paquetage ; trois petits jours pour dire au revoir…


	2. Chapter 2

Ce lundi avait commencé comme tous les autres jours de la semaine pour Rachel, Santana et Kurt. Ils avaient partagé leur petit déjeuné ensemble avant de partir chacun à leurs occupations journalières.  
>Rachel avait commencé sa matinée à la NYADA par un cours de Jazz et répétait sérieusement sa chorégraphie avec son partenaire.<br>Kurt arpentait les vestiaires de Vogue Magasine à la recherche du style vestimentaire à publier en couverture de la prochaine une.  
>Santana avait fait l'ouverture du Spotlight Diner. Elle avait servit les premiers clients et lisait les dernières news people dans son magasine quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha sans même avoir prit le temps de voir qui l'appelait.<br>- Lopez, pour vous servir !... Oh ba ça alors Puckerman !  
>Le sourire de Santana fut de courte durée. Il s'effaça bien vite pour laisser place à une moue stupéfaite lorsqu'elle entendit son ami.<br>Puck avait été le premier à être prévenu par Finn de son départ imminent. Puck avait promis à Finn de réunir ses amis à Lima, avant son départ. Quand Puck annonça à Santana la nouvelle, elle fut sous le choc. Elle mit quelques secondes à assimiler les paroles de son ami. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle eut du mal à articuler.  
>- Elle est au courant… ?<br>Ses yeux s'embrumèrent mais elle chassa vite les larmes naissantes avant qu'elles ne coulent sur ses joues.  
>- T'as raison, on va faire ça. J'te tiens au courant. By.<br>Elle raccrocha et sauta de son tabouret pour se rendre dans l'arrière cuisine.  
>- Cliff ! Urgence familiale, je prends ma semaine !<br>Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme, avec les mains dans la salade de répondre, qu'elle avait déjà posé son tablier sous son nez et saisit son sac sur le porte manteau. Elle sortit du bar activement et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.


	3. Chapter 3

A la NYADA, Rachel venait de terminer sa prestation devant sa prof de danse. Elle se tourna vers elle, et chercha dans son regard une lueur de gentillesse. Mais à peine deux secondes plus tard, elle encaissa sans rien dire les mots désagréables qu'elle se prit en pleine face, comme d'habitude. Cassandra était connue pour ses critiques assassines et Rachel s'y était faite. Bien sûr au début c'était déstabilisant pour la diva de Lima d'écouter des mots aussi blessant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait très bien encaisser sans rien dire. Et puis Rachel avait vite compris comment fonctionnait sa prof. Plus les remarques étaient assassines plus le travail avait été bien fait. Cassandra exigeait l'excellence que de la part des ses meilleurs élèves. Alors oui, encore cette fois-ci, malgré le front plissé, les yeux écarquillés et le ton strident de la voix de Cassandra, Rachel avait le sourire quand elle quitta son cours. Elle regagna le vestiaire, satisfaite, pour prendre une bonne douche avant son cours de théâtre.  
>Une fois douchée et changée, elle prit son sac dans son casier, et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Etonnée de voir autant d'appels en absence, elle interrogea son répondeur. Quand elle entendit la voix de Finn, sa respiration se coupa. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis qu'il l'avait mise de force dans ce train pour New York. Finn ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle et d'ailleurs seuls ses parents en avaient. Le ton de la voix de Finn était plutôt calme et ses mots résonnaient déjà dans la tête de Rachel. Elle n'écouta même pas les messages suivants et raccrocha tout en quittant les vestiaires rapidement. Incapable de se métriser, elle se mit à courir dans les couloires en direction de la sortie. Quand elle passa les grandes portes de l'établissement, elle trouva en face d'elle, sur le trottoir, Kurt et Santana. Tous les deux, une fois prévenu par Puck, avaient eut la même idée. Etre aux côtés de leur amie quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle. Sans dire un mot, elle se jeta dans leurs bras et les laissa quelques larmes couler sur leurs épaules.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, comme l'avait demandé Puck, tous les amis de Finn étaient arrivés à Lima.  
>Chez Burt et Carole, Kurt défaisait sa valise dans son ancienne chambre quand Blaine arriva.<br>- Tu viens avec nous, les autres nous attendent en bas.  
>Kurt s'assit lourdement sur son lit et Blaine se mit à genoux devant lui.<br>- Comment je vais faire… ?  
>Blaine fut étonné.<br>- De quoi tu parles ?  
>- Comment je vais faire pour faire comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui, tous les jours ?<br>Blaine se redressa et s'assit à côté de lui. -  
>Tu feras avec…<br>- Mais c'est mon frère… !  
>Blaine passa son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami.<br>- Kurt, c'est la vie qu'il a choisit… Certains décident de construire des piscines, d'autre font du cinéma ou se consacrent à la chanson. Finn lui a décidé d'aller se battre pour défendre la liberté, et notre pays.  
>Kurt fit un petit sourire.<br>- Pourquoi il n'a pas décidé d'être… je sais pas moi, prof ou comptable ? Tu vois un truc où il ne risque pas sa peau à chaque minute ?!  
>Une voix répondit derrière les deux garçons.<br>- Tout simplement parce qu'il est nul en maths !  
>Rachel franchit le seuil de la porte et avança en souriant vers eux, quand Blain et Kurt se levèrent.<br>- Rachel…  
>Elle ne laissa pas Kurt finir sa phrase, de peur de retomber elle aussi dans l'inquiétude de savoir Finn au combat.<br>- Les autres nous attendent en bas… Tu sais très bien que je déteste être en retard. Allez, retournons au lycée !  
>Kurt s'avança vers elle et la prit par la taille en sortant de sa chambre.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Au lycée McKinley, tous les amis de Finn étaient réunis. A l'auditorium, Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Santana et Brittany étaient installés sur les fauteuils alors que Kurt, Rachel et Blaine étaient assis sur le rebord de la scène. Tous parlaient entre eux, mais aucun n'évoquait le sujet douloureux du départ de Finn. Will Schuster arriva du haut de la salle en dévalant les marches.  
>- Désolé les enfants mais ils vont avoir un peu de retard…<br>Quinn se leva et s'assit à côté de Rachel sur la scène.  
>- Peut être qu'on devrait les attendre en chanson ?<br>- C'est vrai…puisqu'on est là à rien faire…  
>Santana se leva et attira Brittany avec elle. -<br>Mais je te préviens Berry, pas de solo pour cette fois-ci !  
>Rachel sourit à son amie.<br>- Promis, mais j'aimerai proposer la première chanson…  
>Elle se pencha vers Artie pour lui souffler le titre de la chanson. Celui-ci sourit et commença à frapper dans ses mains, un rythme que tous reconnurent. Au bout de quelques mesures, ils se lâchèrent tous enfin.<p>

Where they at? Where they at?  
>Where they at? Where they at?<br>Where they at? Where they at?  
>Where they at? Where they at?<br>C'mon now

If you wanna go and take a ride wit me  
>We three-wheelin' in the fo' with the gold D's<br>Oh why do I live this way?  
>(Hey, must be the money!)<p>

In the club on the late night, feelin' right  
>Lookin' tryin' to spot somethin' real nice<br>Lookin' for a little shorty I noticed  
>So that I can take home, I can take home<p>

She can be 18, 18 wit an attitude  
>Or 19 kinda snotty actin' real rude<br>But as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl  
>You know that it's on, know that it's on<p>

I peep something comin' towards me on the dance floor  
>Sexy and real slow, hey<br>Sayin' she was peepin' and I dig the last video  
>So when Nelly, can we go, how could I tell her no?<br>Her measurements were 36-25-34

I like the way you brush your hair  
>And I like those stylish clothes you wear<br>I like the way the light hit the ice and glare  
>And I can see you boo from way over there<p>

Très vite l'ambiance prit le dessus et les rythmes devinrent de plus en plus imprécis et la chanson se termina vite en fous rires et brouhaha.  
>- Nan, mais merde vous auriez pu nous attendre !<br>Puck, en haut des marches de la salle, mit un terme à la bonne ambiance en leur criant dessus. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et se posèrent sur Finn juste à ses côtés. Ils descendirent de scène et allèrent à la rencontre des garçons qui avançaient vers eux. Tous se saluèrent, se prirent dans les bras. Quand Puck prit Rachel dans ses bras, il la serra chaleureusement.  
>- Tu sais que s'il te manque de trop je serai là… !<br>Elle s'écarta en riant. Finn arriva derrière elle.  
>- Laisse la tranquille…<br>Rachel se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Finn. Instinctivement, il ouvrit ses bras et elle vint se glisser contre lui savourant tendrement son étreinte.


	6. Chapter 6

Monsieur Schuster avait réservé l'auditorium pour toute la matinée et très vite ils eurent envi de reprendre leurs anciennes chansons. Ainsi dans la bonne humeur, Lean On Me, Looser Like Me, We Are Young, Somebody To Love et d'autres furent reprirent en cœur.  
>Après le déjeuné, les garçons avaient assisté au match de foot de milieu de saison. Ils avaient rejoint le coach Beiste sur le bord du terrain et avaient encouragé les Titans jusqu'à la victoire. Durant ce temps les filles s'étaient installées dans la salle du Glee club et avaient passé leur temps à se raconter, dans les moindres détails, leur vie actuelle.<p>

Après avoir passé la journée avec ses amis, Finn était rentré chez ses parents avec Kurt. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le jardin de la maison familiale, en train de prendre un verre. Ils écoutaient Kurt parler de sa vie Newyorkaise. Finn l'écoutait raconter sa vie à Vogue Magasine, les défilés auxquels il assistait, les spectacles qu'il allait voir avec Rachel sur Broadway, sa vie entre Rachel et Santana au loft… Burt et Carole avaient parlé de leurs derniers déplacements au parlement et du nouveau projet de loi en cours incluant une matière artistique obligatoire pour le diplôme de fin d'année. Burt évoqua ses nombreuses altercations avec Sylvester qui, depuis qu'elle était la principale du lycée McKinley, avait encore moins de considération pour le bien être de ses élèves. Finn aimait ces moments simples en famille et c'est ce qui lui manquer le plus à l'armée. Quand tous se retrouvaient à la fin de la journée pour faire le bilan. Il aimait le fait de se sentir en famille. Cela faisait que deux ans que Kurt et Burt faisaient parti de sa famille mais il avait l'impression que ça avait toujours été le cas. Le début de soirée arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré et il monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Ses amis avaient décidés de se retrouver dans un night club et d'y passer une grande partie de la nuit. Kurt entra dans la chambre de son frère estimant qu'il devait valider la tenue de Finn afin de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule à ses côtés.  
>- Mon dieu, mais ils donnent des cours de style à l'armée ?<br>Finn leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
>- Mes polos et T-shirt ont disparus… Tu n'y seras pas pour quelque chose par hasard ?<br>Kurt ajusta le col de sa chemise.  
>- Les jeunes de la paroisse ont apprécié ton don, et tu es mille fois mieux avec ses chemises…crois moi !<br>Finn s'assit sur le bord de son lit.  
>- Tu te souviens de la fois où on a fouillé dans les affaires de mon père pour me trouver un costume… ?<br>- Ton premier relooking !  
>Kurt s'assit à côté de lui.<br>- Tu dois avoir fier allure dans ton uniforme… ?  
>Finn saisit son portable dans sa veste posée derrière lui.<br>- Tu veux voir ?  
>Il lui trouva une photo de lui en treillis militaire mais dès qu'il le vit comme ça, Kurt fit la moue.<br>- Finn c'est une tenue de combat, ça n'a rien de stylé !  
>- Attend regarde la suivante…<br>Kurt passa son doigt sur l'écran pour faire apparaître une photo de son frère dans un costume bleu marine. Il portait sur sa veste des écussons de décoration et des galons sur ses épaules. Finn était vraiment très élégant dans cet uniforme.  
>- C'est… T'es très beau. C'est quoi tout ça ?<br>- Heu, mon grade de Premier Lieutenant, l'écusson de la 3ème division d'infanterie, et … ça c'est le grade d'officier d'artillerie.  
>Kurt se leva d'un bond.<br>- Tu manies les armes ?  
>Finn fut très étonné de la réaction de son frère.<br>- Je suis soldat ! Je ne me bats pas avec des confettis…mais avec des fusils d'assaut.  
>Kurt mit ses mains sur ses hanches.<br>- J'aime pas les armes…  
>Finn haussa les épaules.<br>- Moi non plus, mais si ça peut me défendre…et puis je n'me débrouille pas si mal !  
>Kurt lui mit une main sur l'épaule.<br>- J'te jure que si tu te pends une balle t'entendra parler de moi !  
>Finn se leva en souriant. Il prit son frère contre lui, touché par son inquiétude.<br>- Allez…  
>Il saisit Kurt par les épaules.<br>-…on va faire la fête !  
>Finn passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère et ils sortirent de la chambre.<br>En bas des escaliers ils trouvèrent leurs parents qu'ils embrassèrent avant de quitter la maison. Burt s'éloigna vers la cuisine et sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jeans.  
>- Peter Mansom s'il vous plait ! Merci…<p>

- Pet c'est Burt. Peux tu me donner une info sur le départ du Corps des Contingents ?

- Le XVIII Airbone Corps !  
>Carole arriva à ce moment et surprit Burt. Elle resta à côté de lui pour savoir de quoi il parlait.<p>

- J'me doute, mais heu… c'est mon gamin qui part là bas… Merci.

- Matricule 752-046 de la troisième division d'infanterie.

- T'es sur ?

- Merci Pet.  
>Burt raccrocha et regarda Carole désolé.<br>- Quoi ?  
>Burt ne pu lui répondre, son visage s'était décomposé sous le poids du choc de l'annonce. Carole compris vite la destination vers laquelle son fils partait au combat.<br>- Oh mon Dieu… Me dit pas que Finn part en Irak ?!  
>Kurt ne lui répondit pas mais s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Carole fondit en larmes.<br>- Mon bébé peut pas partir en Irak…pas Finn !  
>Elle s'écroula au sol et Burt continua son étreinte. Il se laissa aller, lui aussi, à verser quelques larmes.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>GleeLove <strong>de m'avoir soumit une suite...il y aura bien une suite, j'y travaille !

Les REVIEWS sont les bienvenus...merci !


	7. Chapter 7

Au night club, la fête battait sn plein. Tout le monde s'amusait. Les filles se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse avec Kurt et Blaine, et les garçons écoutaient les commentaires de Puck sur les jolies serveuses du club et leurs attributs féminins. Sur la piste de danse, les filles étaient déchainées. Rachel avait probablement trop bu, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle en était au stade où tout la faisait rire, et où sa tête ne tournait encore pas trop. Elle dansait, un verre à la main, avec ses amies comme si cette soirée n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Tout le monde faisait semblant de rire et d'être heureux, inconscients de ce qui se passait réellement. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas tricher, mais l'alcool l'aidait un peu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Finn et le vit assit tout seul à la table, regardant ses amis s'amuser. Les garçons étaient passés à l'action, au bar. Elle décida d'aller le voir, souhaitant qu'il la rejoigne sur la piste de danse et s'amuse également.  
>- Hey… ! Tu viens danser ?<br>Finn pouffa un petit rire.  
>- C'est pas le moment que je me blesse…<br>La danse et Finn ça faisait deux, c'était pas nouveau. Rachel lui fit un clin d'œil.  
>- Même si ça pouvait te faire rester… ?<br>Finn lui fit ce petit sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre avant de lui prendre la main et de la faire s'asseoir sur un des ces genoux. Il pointa du nez le verre à moitié vide qu'elle tenait encore.  
>- Tu crois que c'est bien raisonnable ?<br>- Non…mais ça m'évite de trop penser…  
>Finn lui enleva son verre des mains et le posa sur la table.<br>- Penser à quoi ?  
>Rachel soupira, et le regarda droit dans les yeux plusieurs secondes avant de lui répondre.<br>- A toi.  
>Finn vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.<br>- Rachel…  
>Elle se ressaisit, levant les yeux au ciel. Puis le regardant, elle posa une main sur sa joue, caressant son visage. Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit.<br>- Finn, j't'en prie, ne joue pas au héros là bas.  
>Finn ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux, inhalant son parfum comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'a tenait dans ses bras. Se sentant en sécurité, apaisée, Rachel se laissa aller.<br>- T'es à moi… t'es mon héros…  
>Le cœur de Finn s'accéléra quand il sentit le souffle de Rachel contre son oreille. Rachel s'écarta de lui quand elle entendit une musique familière commencer. It's All Coming Back To Me Now. Elle lui sourit et se leva en lui tendant sa main.<br>- Danse avec moi…  
>Finn la regarda en souriant. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui résister. Il lui saisit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il l'attira vers lui et plaça ses mains dans le bas de son dos, l'a collant à lui. Doucement, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa bercer au rythme de la musique. Ses mains se mirent à caresser le dos de Finn comme pour être sûr qu'il était encore bien là. Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps et il laissa sa tête se poser sur la sienne. Forcément, la chanson se termina trop vite à leur goût. Ils se détachèrent doucement et alors que les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochaient doucement, Puck arriva surexcité et les interrompit.<br>- Mec, j'ai décroché une tournée générale !  
>Ces mots n'avaient pas été entendus que par Finn et Rachel. Santana et les autres se rapprochèrent. Finn soupira et se laissa entrainer par Puck au bar, alors que Rachel et les autres les suivaient.<br>L'alcool coula, une nouvelle fois, à flots, aidant tous les amis de Finn à tenir jusqu'au petit matin. Tous avaient décidés de partir en taxi chez Finn et Kurt, conscients qu'ils étaient incapables de conduire. L'air frais du parking les avaient un peu réveillés et la fête continuait durant la file d'attente des taxis. Santana étaient monté sur les épaules de Sam et Quinn sur les épaules de Puck. Tous les quatre improvisés une chorégraphie sur un funk lancé par Artie, Mercedes et Blaine. Tous rigolaient de bon cœur. Finn avait déposé sa veste sur les épaules de Rachel et s'était collé à son dos pour la réchauffer quand il l'avait aperçut claquer des dents. Quand ce fut leur tour, Blaine, Kurt, Santana et Brittany montèrent dans le premier taxi. Puck, Quinn, Mercedes et Sam dans le second et Artie, Tina et Mike dans le troisième. Finn prit Rachel à l'écart et la fit monter dans un quatrième. Les quatre taxis se suivirent un moment, avant que le quatrième se laisse distancer par les trois autres et prit une toute autre direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Le jour commençait à se lever et dans le taxi, Rachel était blottit contre Finn. Elle avait finit par s'assoupir, l'alcool ayant eu raison de son énergie. Quand Finn s'en été aperçut, il avait demandé au chauffeur de ralentir pour laisser les autres taxis les distancer. Finn lui avait alors indiqué une autre direction.  
>Quand le taxi s'arrêta, Finn descendit, fit le tour et paya le chauffeur par la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et se pencha pour prendre Rachel dans ses bras. Il la souleva doucement, et quand elle se sentit décoller du siège, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa sortir de la voiture. Il referma la portière avec son pied et se dirigea vers la maison. Il monta les quelques marches du perron et au moment où il allait poser une main sur la poignée de porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Hiram, le père de Rachel, apparut et le salua. Quand il vit Rachel, dans ses bras, endormie, il lui fit signe de la tête de la monter dans sa chambre.<br>Finn posa délicatement Rachel sur son lit, lui enleva ses escarpins et remonta la petite couverture sur ses jambes dénudées. Il allait pour quitter la chambre quand il l'entendit derrière lui.  
>- Finn…reste avec moi…<br>Finn sourit, fit demi-tour, et retira ses chaussures avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Tous les deux se mirent sur le côté pour se faire face et se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
>- Je…<br>Finn posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Rachel.  
>- Chut… j'veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, ça va aller…<br>Rachel laissa une larme couler sur sa joue.  
>- Tu vas où ?<br>Finn soupira et essuya la joue de Rachel.  
>- Je peux pas le dire… Mais, si tu veux vraiment savoir…<br>Mais Rachel le coupa.  
>- Nan. Nan, je ne veux pas savoir…<br>Ce serait encore plus dur. Au moins là, elle pouvait s'imaginait qu'il partait pas si loin, dans une contrée qui n'avait besoin que de surveillance, et où l'armée américaine était bien accueillie… Oui, elle voulait croire à ça…au moins pour l'instant. Mais rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait devoir partir, ses yeux s'embrumèrent.  
>- J'peux pas, je veux pas te dire au revoir…<br>Avant que les sanglots n'étranglent sa voix, Finn prit Rachel dans ses bras.  
>- Alors, pour le moment, on fait comme si de rien n'était…<br>Rachel se lova contre son torse et laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement. Il la garda contre lui, caressant tendrement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre et s'endormir. Il ne tarda pas à en faire autant.


	9. Chapter 9

En début d'après midi, Finn faisait son jogging sur les hauteurs de Lima, quand il aperçut la voiture de Puck devant le centre commerciale. Il descendit la grande avenue et arriva sur le parking. Quand il approcha de la voiture, il vit que son ami était adossé au capot, observant quelqu'un au loin. Il arriva derrière lui et le fit sursauter.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?<br>- Putain ! La vache, tu m'as fait peur.  
>Puck reprit sa place et Finn regarda dans la direction que son ami fixait. Au loin, il vit Rachel, Santana, Quinn et Brittany en pleine séance de shopping. Les filles avaient l'air de s'amuser.<br>- Tu t'intéresses aux séances de shopping des filles, maintenant ?  
>Puck soupira.<br>- J'm'en fous de c'qu'elles achètent. J'voulais juste la voir.  
>Finn regarda en direction des filles puis vers son ami, étonné.<br>- Qui ça ? Quinn ?!  
>Puck baissa la tête.<br>- Ouais, qui d'autre voulais-tu que ce soit ? Ça a toujours était elle…  
>Finn se repositionna à côté de lui.<br>- Mais hier soir, au bar, t'as dragué toutes les serveuses ?  
>- Et elle a pas bronché…<br>Finn fit de grands yeux écarquillés.  
>- Oh… T'espérais une crise de jalousie ?!<br>- J'n'irais pas jusque là…mais j'aurais aimé que ça lui fasse un p'tit quelque chose au moins.  
>Finn se mit face à son ami.<br>- Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas les choses clairement en face ?  
>- Et pourquoi tu poses des questions aussi cons ?<br>Puck était de très mauvaise humeur et Finn le comprit très vite. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule.  
>- Ecoute, l'espionner comme ça ne changera rien…tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose.<br>Puck baissa la tête en soupirant.  
>- Tu veux pas m'raccompagner chez moi ? J'ai un truc à te montrer.<br>Puck regarda son ami puis jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction des filles. Conscient que c'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il parlerait à Quinn, il accepta l'invitation de Finn et tous les deux montèrent en voiture.  
>- Et dit, en parlant de fille… T'as dormit avec Rachel ce matin ?!<br>Puck ne changerait jamais, toujours à mettre le doigt là où il fallait.  
>- J'ai raccompagné Rachel chez elle. Elle s'était endormit dans le taxi.<br>- Taxi que vous avez, volontairement, prit à part…  
>Finn ne répondit pas et regarda par la fenêtre, ce qui intrigua Puck<br>- Remarque c'est normal…il faut bien que vous vous disiez au revoir… !  
>Finn s'énerva un peu.<br>- Il s'est rien passé avec Rachel.  
>Étonné, Puck freina brutalement au moment où le feu passait au rouge.<br>- Mec !  
>- Il s'est rien passé ?! T'es taré ou quoi ?<br>Finn haussa les épaules.  
>- C'n'était pas le bon moment. Enfin je crois…<br>Une voiture klaxonna derrière Puck. Le feu était repassé au vert. Il reprit la route.  
>- Vous en avez parlé… ?<br>Finn soupira.  
>- C'est pas facile de trouver les mots… Elle… elle s'est endormit dans mes bras, et elle dormait encore quand je suis rentré chez moi.<br>Puck gara sa voiture devant la maison des Hummel.  
>- Ces filles vont nous rendre dingue !<br>Finn sortit de la voiture.  
>- C'est déjà fait !<br>Finn et Puck remontèrent l'allée du garage et Finn souleva la porte métallique pour la bloquer au dessus de sa tête. Dans le garage, Finn souleva une couverture pour laisser apparaître une moto rouge et noire.  
>- Ça c'est de la bécane.<br>Puck avait les yeux qui pétillaient pendant que Finn regardait fièrement la moto.  
>- J'te la confie !<br>Finn se retourna et vit Puck bouche bée.  
>- T'es dingue ! C'est la moto que tes parents t'ont offert pour ton diplôme !<br>- Et elle n'a presque pas roulé. J'vois pas d'intérêt à ce qu'elle pourrisse dans ce garage !  
>Puck s'approcha de la moto.<br>- Je suis pas sûr…  
>-Tu préfères que je la confie à Kurt !<br>Puck pouffa de rire.  
>- Arrête, il serait obligé d'y mettre des roulettes comme sur les vélos des gosses…<br>Finn prit les clés qui étaient sur le contact de la machine et les tendit à Puck.  
>- Tu vas en ramasser de la nana avec ça.<br>Puck prit les clés et fit une longue accolade à son ami.


End file.
